


horny demus

by lovemuffin432



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, horny bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuffin432/pseuds/lovemuffin432
Summary: i really really ship demus (deceitxremus) so like, here is their dynamic.





	horny demus

The “Light Sides” and the “Dark Sides” lived fairly separately. 

Privacy was very important to Deceit, and Roman, Patton and Logan were quite uncomfortable spending elongated amounts of time around Remus. They avoided each other wherever possible, and therefore, knew very little about one another. 

Of course, they knew one fact; about Deceit and Remus’ relationship.

They weren’t exactly inconspicuous about it.

\---------

Logan had awoken early, in order to maximise his productivity.

Breakfast is, of course, a vital part of a healthy day, so Logan made his way downstairs to make his Crofters-on-toast, being careful not to make too much noise. 

What he saw upon entering the kitchen, however, made him lose his appetite.

Deceit was pressed against the fridge, practically being smothered by Remus. He giggled through a kiss, playfully tugging the scaly side’s hair from beneath his hat, while his second hand meandered downwards.

Logan could barely form a coherent sentence; it was too early for this.

“I...what...it’s 4am.” 

Remus stopped, and turned to Logan. He looked offended, as if he were interrupting something very important.

“Then go back to bed.” 

At this, Remus turned back to Deceit, and returned to his task of playing tonsil hockey, pushing him harder against the refrigerator door. 

Logan cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and took Remus’ advice.

He would stay in bed today.

\----------

After a long day of adventuring in the Imagination, Roman was ready to get comfortable and go to bed.

As he came down the hall, however, he noticed his door was ajar, and on instinct, drew his sword.

He gently pushed the door open, fully expecting an invader to jump out and impale him, but instead found his room exactly as he had left it.

Roman lowered his sword, letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. 

He sat down on his bed, and felt a wave of relief wash over him. Another day over, time to rel-

Someone snickered. 

Roman jumped up, readying his weapon once more. 

“Who goes there?” 

Someone else laughed, a familiar high pitched giggle. 

“I… Deceit? Are you in my closet?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

Roman huffed.

“Get out! PLease.” 

The closet door slowly slid open, revealing Deceit and Remus, both topless. 

Roman sighed, placing his head in his hand.

“Care to explain why were you both in my closet?” Remus grinned.

“I’d tell you, but I have a feeling you don’t want the juicy details.” By the tone of his brothers voice, Roman could tell he did not. 

“Why my room?” Remus shrugged.

“It was closest. See ya, Ro!” Remus left, pulling Deceit along with him, leaving their shirts behind.

Roman made a mental note to burn those shirts later.

...better make that the entire closet.

\----------

Patton hummed to himself, adding a dash of cumin to the boiling pot of pasta. At the present moment, he was at peace with the world, but of course that wouldn’t last.

Something tumbled down the stairs, making an almost comical assortment of crashes and bangs.

Patton turned sharply, searching for the source of the noise.

“Pinned ya’.”

As it turned out, it was Deceit and Remus, now in a position one might recognise from a specific scene in The Lion King. 

Only Disney had chosen not to be as obvious with their connotations.

“Are- are you… okay?” Patton spoke slowly, unsure if the two could hear him through… each other.

“Mmhm.” Remus did not so much as pause. 

“Um, okay.” Patton felt as if he was intruding on something. “Can you, maybe, do this somewhere else?” 

The pair did not answer.

“It’s just, I’m trying to make pasta, a-and, I feel like, this is more of a, private... experience.” 

The lovers continued sucking face, seemingly getting more aggressive.

“Please, guys, can’t you just... move? Into the next room, or something?” 

“Yeah, no, they can’t hear you.” Patton jumped at the sudden voice behind him, and turned around to see Virgil, pouring a cup of coffee. 

“They can’t?”

“Nope, not a word. Horny bastards.” 

Patton sighed, exasperated. Virgil, equally done with this situation, put down his cup, walked over to the sink, and filled a glass with water. 

“What’re you doing?” Patton asked, only slightly concerned.

“Snapping them out of it.” Virgil stood above the couple, and tipped the water onto their heads. “Oi! Paolo and Francesca!” 

Remus pulled away from Deceit, rolling off of him and onto the floor. 

“What is it, Virgil?” He drawled, looking up at the ceiling, rather than Virgil himself. 

“Keep it in your pants.”

“You’re asking /me/ to keep it in my pants? You’re asking /us/?” Remus sat up, gesturing to Deceit, who did the same.

“Yes. Leave Patton alone.” Remus looked up at the bespectacled side, who was now fiddling with the sleeves of his cardigan. 

“Oh, Pat, you’re still here?” 

Virgil grumbled. 

“Get out of here.” 

“Alright, if you insist. Dee?” Deceit snapped his fingers, and the two disappeared.

Virgil sighed, turning back to Patton. 

“I swear to god, if I walk in on those two swapping spit /one more time/... “ 

\--------------

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall, hope you enjoyed reading that cos i sure liked writing it. this has been in my wip folder for a while now and i finally finished it, its not great but this is how i imagine these two are. they either have a very loveydovey kind of relationship or a marvinxwhizzer kind of thing goin on, either way they are v v horny


End file.
